Do You Remember Outtakes
by prettylittleporcelain
Summary: Parts I have cut from Do You Remember, includes extra scenes and the Author's Cut of the epilogue
1. Author's Cut Epilogue

**A/N: This was the original Epilogue but because of the reader's response I cut it and wrote that one that is up there now. But here is the original Epilogue for all you who are curious. **

_Epilogue_

_6 Years Later._

"Babe?"

"Hmmm?"

"You awake?"

"Yeah, just thinking." Kurt rolled over to look at his beautiful fiancé, still in awe after this many years how he got so lucky. He loved him so much. He loved waking up next to him everyday, he loved that he could kiss him whenever he wanted and he _loved_ that he could call him his fiancé.

"What about?" He asked gently, stroking Kurt's hair and planting light kisses to his torso.

"About how we met, how lucky I found you when I did. I don't know how things would have turned out otherwise."

"I'm glad I met you too babe." He climbed back up to plant a passionate kiss on Kurt's lips.

"Do you regret it though?"

"Which part?" Kurt asked, running his hands down his beautiful and sexy fiancé's body. _God_, he could never get enough of him.

"Being with Blaine."

Kurt turned to look at Sebastian in the eye. "Of course not. I did love him and might have never met you otherwise."

Sebastian's lips turned upward in a small smile. "Yes we would of, fate would of brought us together."

Kurt thought back to the night they met.

_It was his and Blaine's second year of college and things were strained. Blaine had convinced him to go to a party that night, to loosen up and have some fun. Despite feeling depressed and definitely not in the mood to do anything but curl up in a ball and sleep, he relented. _

_He wasn't enjoying himself at all, the loud music was pumping in time to his awful headache and he was uncomfortable with all the random people. Kurt decided to sit on the couch for a while, hoping that Blaine would soon get bored and decide they should go back to the apartment they were sharing. While waiting sitting on the uncomfortable couch and slowly drinking whatever alcohol was in the cup he was holding he contemplated what he was going to do. Him and Blaine had drifted apart in the last year, they had had a fantastic run as a couple and Kurt loved him deeply but he couldn't do it anymore. Blaine and him had become separate people with different wants and needs. They didn't have much in common anymore and it seemed the sex was the only thing keeping them together. Kurt knew the relationship had run it's course and was ready to let go but wasn't sure how to do it and he was scared about being alone for the first time in two years. While being torn about waiting the relationship out for another 4 months until the summer and breaking it up now, a young man took a seat beside Kurt. Kurt was stunned, his mouth hung open and the sheer beauty of the man. He radiated warmth and his smile was contagious. _

"_Are you okay? You seem upset and look like you are thinking too hard." The beautiful man enquired, looking at Kurt with concern._

"_Oh, um I'm okay. Just relationship trouble." Kurt blushed, looking down at his cup. _

"_Do you want to talk about it? Maybe an impartial observer's opinion might help."_

"_Sure, thank you. You're right, it might help." _

_The two left, Kurt telling Blaine he was catching up with an old friend. Sebastian, as the man introduced himself, and Kurt went to a 24 hour diner down the road and spent all night talking. It was an instant connection between the two but one that Sebastian kept platonic for several months after Kurt's break up with Blaine the next day (which they both came to the conclusion was a good idea, no use dragging out the inevitable) to give Kurt time to be single, find out what he wanted and re-evaluate being a single person instead of part of a pair. Finally, when the two of them couldn't stand the sexual tension anymore they came together for a glorious night of release and have been together ever since. Kurt decided that the thing they had, which him and Blaine didn't was passion. Him and Blaine had spoken more than a few times since the amicable break up, deciding that they worked better as friends. It all worked out perfectly. _

Coming back to the present, Kurt turned back to face Sebastian, "Why did you talk to me, that night at the party? There were so many other people you could of sat next to. Why me?"

"I'm not really sure what it was but I was drawn to you. And sitting down beside you on that ridiculously uncomfortable couch was one of the greatest decisions of my life."

Kurt had tears in his eyes, thinking about how incredibly lucky he was to get to share his life with this man.

"I love you so much Bas."

"I love you too."

THE END.


	2. Outtake 1: Dance Dance

_I remember our first dance, awkward, not quite holding hands. I still think of you when I hear that song._

**A/N: Takes place after chapter 1**

September 2009

It was a Friday night, a few weeks into the school year when Kurt got invited out by some of his old friends to an underage party that was thrown by a youth group near by. Kurt was very apprehensive about going, he was an introvert and despised going out to parties or being around large groups of people but he knew his old friends were fading away from him. It was only a matter of time before they faded out of his life and made new friends at their own schools, so Kurt took the opportunity to spend this time with them while he could.

It was nine pm when his friend's mum dropped the four off them off at the door. "I'll pick you up at midnight, have fun and stay safe!" she yelled out the window as she drove off, much to the embarrassment of the four fourteen year olds. They hated to be reminded that they still relied on their parents. The group made their way inside, Kurt fixing his shirt, tugging it down and fighting with the collar. It was probably making it worse but he needed something to distract him from n=his nervousness. At the same time, he was excited. He felt special, he felt normal, and he felt _wanted_ for the first time since he started school. He was surrounded by people who cared about him and he was going inside to dance without a care in the world.

Things went well for the first hour, the strobe lights were awesome, the music was catchy and he was having a great time with his friends. They all danced in a circle, hands in the air, moving their hips with the unsure unfamiliarity of young teens still getting used to their bodies. Kurt looked around while he was dancing (he was a natural people watcher and it helped him feel more at ease when he focused on other people) and his eyes rested on a boy on the other side of the room. _Was that….? _Kurt stared at the boy for a moment more, trying to place where he knew him from. Then the boy turned around, greeting a person who just came up beside him. Blaine! It was Blaine! The cute boy from Kurt's class. He looked so cool, with a leather jacket on, laughing with a few friends that Kurt didn't recognize and dancing casually.

"Who is that?" One of Kurt's friends noticed Kurt staring and his flustered expression and leaned over and shouted in his ear, over the music.

"Um, just a guy I know." Kurt responded.

"Go ask him to dance!" She prodded, giving him a suggestive smile.

"I don't know…" Kurt ducked his head bashfully.

"Just do it!"

Kurt took a deep breath and made his way over to Blaine. He wasn't really sure what gave him the strength to do it, maybe it was the adrenalin from the party or the Fall Out Boy song that had just came on which happened to be Kurt's favourite song.

"Hey," Kurt said once he got to Blaine.

"Hi," Blaine replied, giving him a bemused and unsure smile.

"Want to dance?"

Blaine smiled and nodded, leaving his group of friends and leading Kurt to another area of the gym.

"I love this song," Blaine said, his breath in Kurt's ear sending a shiver down his spine.

"Me too" Kurt replied.

Kurt started dancing, moving his hips side by side; he wasn't really sure what to do with his hands so they just dangled there, at his side. Blaine was having the same problem, reaching his hands out to hold Kurt's then thinking better of it and leaving his by his side too. They danced together for a song, looking each other in the eye then looking away quickly when they made eye contact. Their hips moved together to the beat of the song but with a speck of space between the two boys. It was awkward and graceless but it was the first time that Kurt had danced with a boy so it meant everything to him. The song ended and transitioned into another one.

"I better go back to my friends," Kurt said, wanting to stay with Blaine forever but he could feel their stares on his back and he felt bad for ditching them.

"Okay, see you at school." Blaine gave him a small wave and made his way back to his own friend group. Kurt stumbled a bit in his excitement and giddiness over what just happened, but managed to rejoin his friends without making too big of a fool of himself.

Later that night, when Kurt was in bed and the exhilaration from the night wore off, Kurt couldn't stop thinking of Blaine. Him smile, his hair, the way his hips moved. The smile never left Kurt's lips as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
